


Sweater Weather

by chataek



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dom!Hakyeon, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Smut, Sub!Taekwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chataek/pseuds/chataek
Summary: Hakyeon somehow gets Taekwoon to wear nothing but a sweater and Taekwoon could die from embarrassment





	Sweater Weather

“I…I can’t do it, it’s too embarrassing.” Taekwoon mumbled, looking away.

“Don’t worry about it, it's fine, just come here.” He patted his lap and Taekwoon slowly approached the couch.

Somehow, Hakyeon convinced Taekwoon to wear nothing but an over-sized sweater and some thigh high socks tonight. He self-consciously kept pulling it down to try to hide himself as he slowly shuffled over to Hakyeon and straddled his lap, doing his best to cover anything that could show.

Hakyeon’s eyes ran over Taekwoon’s soft, full thighs and the sweater he had on. There was nothing underneath it. Hakyeon licked his lips as his eyes trailed up hungrily and landed on the Taekwoon’s flushed face that was trying to look anywhere but at Hakyeon.

“Look at me kitten.” Hakyeon whispered.

Taekwoon blushed at the petname but slowly turned his head to look at Hakyeon. Taekwoon was so embarrassed he couldn’t stand it. If anyone ever saw him like this he would die.

Hakyeon noticed the way Taekwoon chewed on his bottom lip the way he did when he was nervous and leaned in to kiss him. He sucked on his bottom lip and Taekwoon slowly opened his mouth. Wet kissing sounds filled the silence.

Taekwoon broke the kiss and a thin string of saliva connected their lips. Taekwoon panted, his face a dark shade of scarlet. Hakyeon moved down to his neck and sucked right below his ear, and Taekwoon moaned quietly.

“Your moans are so cute Taekwoonie.”

Taekwoon looked away while covering his face with his hands in embarrassment.

Hakyeon kept kissing and sucking on his neck and Taekwoon’s breaths became harsher.

Hakyeon grabbed the bottom of his sweater, pulling it up slowly to expose Taekwoon fully.

“No!” Taekwoon shouted and tried to pull the sweater back down to cover himself.

“Behave for me Woonie. Hold this in your mouth.”

Taekwoon whimpered but did as he was told and put the bottom of sweater in his mouth, holding it up to expose himself fully.

Hakyeon ran his fingers over his chest, running them over the pink nipples and they perked at the sensation.

He leaned in and sucked on the right one while he played with the other, twisting and pulling at the swollen buds. Taekwoon had his eyes shut tightly but moaned as Hakyeon continued his fondling.

The hand that wasn’t assaulting his nipples slowly moved down to the legs wrapped tightly around Hakyeon. He slowly moved his hand up and down one of Taekwoon’s milky thighs, slowly moving up to his semi hard member, but only touching around it.

Taekwoon shut his eyes tightly in anticipation and looked away, trying to muffle the sounds that escaped from him.

Hakyeon continued to suck and bite at his chest and then finally his hand gently grabbed Taekwoon's length. Taekwoon jerked and moaned lowly, breathing heavily out of his nose with the sweater still in his mouth.

Hakyeon smirked slightly, looking up at Taekwoon’s red cheeks and teary, shut eyes. He loved seeing Taekwoon like this. He was usually so composed and quiet, but when it came to sex, he was like a totally different person.

Hakyeon moved his thumb over the slit, massaging the wetness and he felt Taekwoon jump and then grind down on him harshly.

Taekwoon let the sweater fall from his mouth. “H…Hakyeon, please.”

“What is it kitten? What do you need?” He teased, holding Taekwoon’s chin to make him look him in the eyes. If he was being honest, Hakyeon was losing his restraint too. He wanted to be inside Taekwoon.

Taekwoon’s eyes were dark and hooded and his cheeks flushed to an even darker shade of red. He looked at Hakyeon through his dark lashes, “You” he whispered softly, irises blown wide with lust.

Hakyeon felt his pants tighten. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down to his knees, Taekwoon lifting up slightly to make it easier.

He grabbed the lube that was on the table beside the couch and coated his fingers generously with the thick substance. He kissed Taekwoon deeply and reached around to massage his entrance, spreading the gel before gently moving his finger inside.

Taekwoon tried to ignore the uncomfortable sensation of Hakyeon’s fingers entering and stretching him. Hakyeon noticed Taekwoon’s discomfort and deepened the kiss, swirling their tongues together.

He added a second finger and prepared Taekwoon as much as he could. He curled his fingers slightly and Taekwoon moaned lowly into the kiss and thrust down on Hakyeon’s fingers. Hakyeon scissored him slowly and groaned into the kiss at just how tight Taekwoon was. He added a third finger and Taekwoon whined as he started thrusting his hips down on the digits.

Hakyeon broke the kiss and spread some lube on his length. He grabbed Taekwoon’s hips, lifting him up and aligning himself with his entrance and lowered him down slowly.

Taekwoon was breathing harshly and closed his eyes in pain but slowly sank down on the length.

They sat there for a minute, both breathing hard and Hakyeon rubbing soothing circles on Taekwoon’s hip to calm him down, kissing his neck.

Taekwoon nodded and Hakyeon slightly lifted him up and then down.

Hakyeon noticed Taekwoon was moaning quietly into his hand, using the sleeves to quiet himself, so he grabbed his hands and put them on his shoulders.

Taekwoon slightly opened his teary eyes questioningly.

“I want to hear you. Just hold on to me.”

Taekwoon’s already red face turned even redder.

Hakyeon thrusted at a slightly different angle and Taekwoon arched back while moaning and dug his fingers into Hakyeon’s shoulders. 

He kept thrusting in that one spot and Taekwoon began moving his hips with Hakyeon’s, noises of skin hitting skin joined the sound of Taekwoon's high pitched moans and whines.

Their speed increased, Hakyeon held on to Taekwoon’s hips tightly, and Hakyeon vaguely thought that he was probably leaving marks.

Taekwoon was letting out soft airy moans at every thrust and still had his eyes shut tightly.

“Ah..H-Hakyeon, I’m gonna…”

Hakyeon leaned in and kissed him deeply, taking a hold of his leaking member and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Taekwoon gasped and arched his back before coming all over his sweater while moaning loudly.

Hakyeon felt Taekwoon spasm and tighten around him and came inside him with a low moan.

Hakyeon pulled out slowly and Taekwoon put his head in the crook of the elder’s neck, shivering at the feeling of Hakyeon's cum leaking out of him.

“I’m…never wearing this again.” He whispered.

Hakyeon laughed softly and combed his hand through Taekwoon’s damp hair.

“Sure you won’t.”


End file.
